Sawada Family Love Story!
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Giotto, Tsuna, dan Tsunayoshi merupakan saudara kandung. Giotto sang kakak sulung serta Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi merupakan sepasang anak kembar, yang entah mengapa sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya jika sang sulung dan sang kakak kembar memiliki rasa yang tak wajar pada si bungsu?.../ Pair G2772! My first collab! Hope you like it minna! And, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Mizurin Namikaze:**

Lihat-lihat!_ Fict_ baru lagi! Padahal dua _author_ sesat ini masih punya tanggungan _fict-fict_ yang belum selesai! *Lidyacchi ngelirik Mizurin dan ngedumel,"Bukannya cuma kamu ya?"* *_Cue sweatdropped_*

Ahahah! Pokoknya ini _fict collab_ dari kami! Mohon dukungannya ya! XD

_Now, on with the story_! XD

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
**__**Sawada Family Love Story **__**© Belongs To**__** Mizurin Namikaze and Me**_

**.**

_**RATE  
T**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**__  
__**Let's see later**_** *ditabok*  
Pokoknya hampir semua pair ada! XD.**

**.**

_**GENRE  
Romance and Humor**_

**.**

_**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy/ YAOI, typo(s)**__**.**_**  
Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Tsuna adalah dame-Tsuna, sedangkan Tsunayoshi adalah **_**Hyper**_**Tsuna.**

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Giotto, Tsuna, dan Tsunayoshi merupakan saudara kandung. Giotto sang kakak sulung serta Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi merupakan sepasang anak kembar, yang entah mengapa sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya jika sang sulung dan sang kakak kembar memiliki rasa yang tak wajar pada si bungsu? ****Apakah seorang Dame-Tsuna bisa memahami rasa tak wajar yang sedang dialami oleh kedua saudaranya?Tid****ak lupa kisah sang paman sadis yang hidup bersama mereka bertiga, turut mewarnai kisah ****unik, aneh dan ajaib**** dalam keluarga Sawada.**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Bicara normal**

'**Bla bla bla' : Bicara dalam hati**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ!**__**  
**_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOG****UE :**

"_A-ayah! I-ibu! Ke-kenapa ka-kalian ti-tidak b-bangun-bangun juga!"_

"_Pssttt... Tsuna, tenanglah. Nanti Nii-__san__ jelaskan."_

"_Ta-tapi, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu__…S-s__etelah __keluar __dari rumah sakit, bukannya sembuh malah ter__us tertidur__…__ B-bukankah Rumah Sakit untuk membuat orang sembuh,Gio-nii-san?__ Dan kenapa dirumah kita banyak yang memakai baju hitam da__n…G-g__io-nii __kenapa __menangis?"_

"_Sudahlah Tsuna, sakarang kau tenang, dan semua nanti __n__ii-__san__ jelaskan."_

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Tsuna, jangan melawan kata – kata Gio-nii."_

"_Ta-tapi Tsu-nii.."_

* * *

_**Author POV**_

"Tsuna..."

"Ung..."

"Tsuna... Bangun..."

"Enghhh..."

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolah sedang membangunkan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya. Namun bedanya, pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu-yang dipanggil Tsuna oleh pemuda yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya- terlihat lebih imut dan manis.

"Ayo bangun. Kau harus sekolah..."

Sang pemuda yang memiliki paras sama persis dengan Tsuna, kembali berusaha untuk membangunkan Tsuna. Dan,

_BRAK!_

Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu dari kamar tersebut.

"KALIAN CEPAT BANGUN!" Ucap (baca:teriak) seseorang yang menggebrak pintu kamar tersebut.

Pria tersebut memakai setelan jas dan topi _fedora_. Ah, pakaian tersebut menambah kesan _cool_ dan sadis pada pria itu.

"Aku sudah bangun, paman." Ucap seorang pemuda yang memang sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Ho... Kau sudah bangun Tsunayoshi..." ucap pria-yang dipanggil paman-menyebutkan nama sang pemuda beriris _orange_ itu, "Tapi, adikmu belum!" Lanjutnya saat melihat sang keponakannya yang paling bungsu masih terlelap.

"Aku sedang membangunkannya."

"Hn, pastikan dia cepat bangun. Fon sudah menyiapkan sara–"

"ARRRRGGHHHH!"

Ucapan sang paman terpotong akibat teriakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari sang pemuda yang masih tertidur itu yang sontak membuat seluruh penghuni rumah kaget.

"TSUNA!"

"_Dame_-Tsuna!"

Dengan segera Tsunayoshi mengguncangkan bahu Tsuna lebih keras.

"Ugh... Hosh... Hosh..."

"Tsuna, tenanglah... Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunayoshi seraya merangkul bahu Tsuna.

"Tsu-_nii_..." Lirih Tsuna saat merasakan rangkulan Tsunayoshi. Dan, saat matanya melihat seorang pria yang mendekatinya,dia berucap,

" R-Reborn jii-san…"

"Ada apa, _dame_-Tsuna? Mimpi buruk?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan pamannya-yang kita ketahui ternyata bernama Reborn-, Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meremas sprei kasur yang dia tempati.

"_Dame_-Tsuna. Itu karena kau tidur hingga jam segini."Ucap Reborn dengan nada kesal, meskidari sorot matanya terlihat sekali bahwa dia 'mengkhawatirkan' sang keponakkan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Reborn pun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu yang sempat dia buka.

"_Go-gomen_..."

Tepat setelah pintu tersebut tertutup, Tsuna meminta maaf.

"_Ssshh_... Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Kita harus sekolah, dan paman bilang kalau Fon-_nii_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Dengan gontai, Tsuna menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Kini terdengar sebuah ketukan cukup keras pada pintu kamar tersebut.

_CKLEK_

"Gio-_nii_? Ada apa?" Ucap Tsunayoshi saat membuka pintu dan melihat sang kakak sulung mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan Tsuna dari kamar kalian. Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan pemuda kembar tersebut, hanya dia berambut pirang-yang kita ketahui bernama Giotto-seraya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Tsuna... Dia mimpi buruk..."

"Mimpi buruk? Apa yang dia mimpikan?"

"Entahlah... Dia terlihat _shock,_aku tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh…."

"Hm... _Sou..."_ ucap Giotto menanggapi jawaban Tsunayoshi,"Kuharap bukan mimpi tentang 'kejadian itu'." Lanjut Giotto dengan pandangan menerawang, mengingat masa lalu.

"'Kejadian itu'?" Tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ah, kau baru berumur lima tahun saat itu. Wajar jika kau lupa."

"Tidak. Aku sangat ingat dengan 'kejadian itu'." Ucap Tsunayoshi dengan pandangan yang tiba – tiba menjadi sendu.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Tsunayoshi menjadi sedih? Dan apa yang dimaksud oleh mereka tentang 'kejadian itu'? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Tsuna! Bertahanlah!"_

"_G-Gio-nii..."_

"_Kumohon Tsuna!"_

"_Tsu-nii... Ka-kau tak terluka`kan?"_

"_Jangan banyak bicara dulu! Tenagamu bisa habis!"_

**.**

"**Kumohon Tuhan, kau boleh mengambil orang tua kami, tapi tidak dengan adik kami."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Mizu-**_**senpai**_** :**

_Aaaaand!_ Cukup bersambung sampai disini dulu, kami memang bermaksud membuat anda sekalian penasanan, kuhehehe~ *Dibunuh reader*

Dan… Apa yang anda harapkan? Tentu saja akan ada hukum incest dan selfcest disini! *Bersorak bareng _reader_* XD

**A/N Me :**

_Fiuh... Hola minna_! _Gomen_ untuk sapaan pertama diawal fict hanya ada senpai*nunjuk Mizurin Namikaze*

Dan ya! Ini adalah fict _collab _antara diriku dan Mizu-senpai a.k.a Mizurin Namikaze dengan _pair_ G2772 a.k.a GiottoTsuna_Hyper_Tsuna. Lalu kami sepakat untuk _mempublish_nyadi akun milikku!

Daku harap _minna_ suka! Yah, daku memang pengen nyoba _collab_, walau sepertinya daku malah ngerusak karya orang lain~... *pundung dipojokkan**abaikan*

Pendek? Ya, karena ini baru _prologue. _Sungguh ternyata sangat sulit menyatukan dua pendapat hanya untuk _prologue_ saja!  
Daku yang terlalu banyak protes. Hingga sepertinya membuat Mizu-_senpai_ bingung... *ditebasMizu-_senpai_*

Tapi, ternyata _collab_ juga cukup mengasyikkan! Kuharap Mizu-senpai tetap semangat ber_collab_ ria denganku sang _author abal nan gaje_! *ngarep**ditendang*

Ah, _yappari~..._ Daku memang terlalu banyak bacot, ya sudah!

_For now, R&R please_~...! (^/\^)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
**__**Sawada Family Love Story **__**© Belongs To**__** Mizurin Namikaze and Me**_

**.**

_**RATE  
T**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**__  
__**Lets see later**_** *ditabok*  
Pokoknya ****hampir ****semua **_**pair**_**.**

**.**

_**GENRE  
Humor and Romanc**__**e**_

**.**

_**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy/ YAOI, typo(s)**__**.OOC. AU. Adult**_**Arcobaleno.  
Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Tsuna adalah dame-Tsuna, sedangkan Tsunayoshi adalah **_**Hyper**_**Tsuna.  
Gokudera akan memanggil ****Dame-****Tsuna dengan sebutan Tsuna-**_**sama.**_

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Giotto, Tsuna, dan Tsunayoshi merupakan saudara kandung. Giotto sang kakak sulung serta Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi merupakan sepasang anak kembar, yang entah mengapa sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya jika sang sulung dan sang kakak kembar memiliki rasa yang tak wajar pada si bungsu? Apa reaksi Tsuna yang merupakan anak bungsu menyikapi rasa tersebut? Ah, tak lupa kisah sang paman sadis yang hidup bersama mereka bertiga, turut mewarnai kisah unik di dalam keluarga Sawada.**

**.**

"**Blablabla" : Berbicarasepertibiasa**

'**Blablabla' : Berbicaradalamhati**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ!**__**  
**_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Tsuna, kau sangat imut."_

"_A–aku bukan perempuan! Aku laki – laki! Dan laki – laki tidak imut, Gio-nii!"_

"_Tapi aku setuju dengan ucapan Gio-nii, Tsuna."_

"_HIE? Ts–Tsu-nii!"_

* * *

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Kini terlihat seorang pemuda imut yang sedang memakai seragam salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di Namimori.

Pemuda itu sedang asyik merapikan pakaiannya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin yang berada di kamar mandinya.

Sedang apa dia? Tentunya kita bisa menebak dia baru selesai mandi.

'Hah... Mimpi, huh?' Ucap pemuda tersebut di dalam hatinya sembari menghela nafas.

Mimpi? Ah, apakah Tsuna-pemuda yang sedang bercermin ini-sedang mengingat mimpi yang membuatnya berteriak dipagi hari?

"Hah..."

Kembali terdengar helaan nafas sang pemuda beriris _hazelnut _ini.

'Ah, aku harus segera keluar. Terlalu lama di kamar mandi, nanti malah membuat Tsu_-nii_ khawatir.' Ucap Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung. Kenapa Tsuna memakai pakaiannya di kamar mandi, bukan di kamarnya sendiri? Oh, tentunya dia malu pada kakak kembarannya–Tsunayoshi. Mengingat dia tidak sendirian di kamarnya tersebut, melainkan dengan kakak kembarnya.

Kenapa? Ah, Tsuna sendiri sepertinya merasa bingung dengan rasa malunya tersebut. Dan untunglah, kakaknya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap pemalunya ini.

_CKLEK_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka-karena kamar mandi Tsuna berada di dalam kamarnya-.

Sontak suara tersebut membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di kamar tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Dan, munculah pemuda manis _nan_ imut dari arah pintu tersebut.

"_Ohayou _Tsuna..." Ucap salah satu pemuda pemilik iris _Blue Sky_.

Tsuna yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang tak asing lagi baginya, segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan,

"O_-ohayou mo_ Gio-_nii_..."

Tsuna membalas sapaan sang kakak sulung yang sedang duduk manis di atas kasurnya. Tak lupa dengan memberikan _angelic smile_ andalannya.

Giotto yang melihat senyum Tsuna, dengan tulus membalas senyum tersebut. Tentunya sebuah senyuman milik Giotto yang dapat membuat para wanita diluar sana berteriak tak jelas.

"_Etto..._ Gio-_nii,_ kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Tsuna yang merasa bingung dengan kakaknya yang tiba – tiba berada di kamarnya.

"Hm? Kau tak suka _nii-san_ ada di sini?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan be-begitu... Ha-hanya saja..."

Tsuna yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, tak bisa menjawab.

Bukan. Tsuna bukannya tak suka dengan keberadaan kakaknya di kamar ini. Hanya, sedikit bingung. Ya, Bingung.

"Ahahaha... Tsuna, kau itu sangat imut! Terutama disaat kau sedang merasa bingung!" ucap Giotto,"Ah, _nii-san_ kemari karena khawatir setelah mendengar suara teriakanmu." Lanjut Giotto menjelaskan keberadaannya di kamar Tsuna, seraya mempertahankan senyumnya yang menawan.

_BLUSH_

Mendengar ucapan serta melihat senyum sang kakak sulungnya. Mau tak mau membuat wajah Tsuna dihiasi semburat merah.

"Eh? _Etto...Sou ka... Gomen ne, _telah membuat Gio-_nii_ khawatir–"

_BUGH_

Ucapan Tsuna terputus karena ada dua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tak lupa suara yang dihasilkan dari beradunya punggung dan dada secara tiba – tiba.

"_Ne~..._ Bukan hanya Gio-nii saja yang khawatir, tapi aku juga," ucap seseorang yang tengah memeluk Tsuna dari belakang,"Dan, kalian begitu asyik dengan obrolan kalian. Itu membuatku cemburu! Jangan abaikan aku~..." Lanjut orang tersebut seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Tsuna dan menggesekkan hidungnya di telinga Tsuna.

"Engh... Tsu–Tsu-_nii_! A–aku tak mengabaikanmu..." Ucap Tsuna seraya ber_sweatdrop_*?* ria melihat sikap kakaknya yang seperti anak kecil. Tak lupa dengan tubuhnya yang merinding seketika merasakan pelukan sang kakak.

"Tapi kalian melupakan ku~..." Rengek orang yang sedang memeluk Tsuna dan ternyata dia adalah Tsunayoshi. Dan masih memeluk Tsuna dari belakang.

"B–bukan be-begitu..." Tsuna yang bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi kakak kembarnya, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dengan sebuah semburat merah yang makin jelas terlihat di wajah Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Giotto yang memanggil salah satu adiknya. Suaranya terdengar lebih dalam dibanding biasanya.

Ah, sepertinya kali ini yang terlupakan adalah Giotto.

"G–Gio-_nii_..." Tsuna yang mendengar suara kakak sulungnya memanggil kakak kembarnya, sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa, Gio-_nii_?"

Sebaliknya, Tsunayoshi dengan tenangnya menjawab panggilan tersebut seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, walau tak terlihat oleh Tsuna, namun Giotto dapat melihat hal tersebut. Ah, tentunya Tsunayoshi tidak melepas pelukkannya kepada Tsuna.

"Kau..."

Lebih dalam. Suara Giotto kini lebih dalam.

"Ya?"

Berbeda dengan Giotto. Suara Tsunayoshi yang semula tenang, kini lebih tenang. Ya! LEBIH TENANG.

Dan berbeda pula dengan Tsuna yang sudah keringat dingin melihat Giotto dengan suara beratnya namun dengan posisi wajah tertunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh? 'Kenapa'?"

Tsuna yang sudah harap – harap cemas menunggu akhir dari percakapan dari kakak – kakak tersayangnya, hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa–" kembali Giotto berucap, namun sedikit memberi jeda,"KENAPA KAU MEMELUK TSUNA TANPA MENGAJAKKU?!" Ya, Ucapan Giotto berakhir dengan sebuah teriakkan dengan nada frustasi seraya menunjuk Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi dengan tidak elitnya.

"HIIEEEE?"

Dan yang pertama merespon ucapan Giotto adalah Tsuna. Dia tidak menduga hal itu yang akan diucapkan oleh kakaknya.

"Huh?"

Ya, hanya itu! Hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh Tsunayoshi setelah kakak tersulungnya berteriak.

"Kau tega sekali..." Ucap Giotto yang masih frustasi.

"G–Gio-_nii..."_ Lirih Tsuna saat melihat sikap kakak sulungnya. Sungguh! Kenapa kedua kakaknya ini bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"_Sou ka..._ Ku kira kau akan mencincangku gara – gara memeluk Tsuna," ucap Tsunayoshi yang akhirnya merespon dengan 'benar' atas sikap kakak sulungnya. "Kalau Gio-_nii_ mau, kenapa tidak langsung ikut memeluk Tsuna?" lanjut Tsunayoshi yang masih memeluk Tsuna seraya mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"_Hm_... Ide bagus..." Ucap Giotto menjawab ajakan Tsunayoshi, yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari rasa frustasinya, kini memasang seringai maut.

"_HIEEEE_?"

"Tapi, sayang sekali kita harus sekolah." Ucap Giotto kembali, yang kini seringai miliknya sudah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar... Aku tak mau Tsuna kena marah paman Reborn."

"Hm... _Saa~..._ Walau aku ingin memelukmu Tsuna, aku yakin pasti aku tak mau melepasnya nanti. Jadi, lebih baik kita berangkat sekolah saja." Kini Giotto kembali berucap, namun ucapan tersebut ditujukan kepada Tsuna. Tak lupa tangan Giotto yang tiba – tiba mengusap lembut kepala Tsuna.

Dan Tsuna bersyukur akan hal itu.

Oh, tentunya dia tak mau mati karena rasa malu atas sikap kakaknya terhadap dirinya.

Ah~... _Poor you _Tsuna~...

_BRAK_

Kini kembali terdengar suara gebrakan pintu kamar tersebut.

Dengan cepat Tsunayoshi melepas pelukannya terhadap Tsuna juga Giotto yang menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Tsuna. Walau dengan hati tak rela.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, kau juga Tsunayoshi. Haruskah ku ulangi untuk meminta kalian turun? Fon sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan kalau kalian tidak berada dalam ruang makan dalam lima detik, maka bersiaplah." Ucap orang itu dengan mata yang berkilat seram setelah menggebrak pintu tak bersalah tersebut.

Bisa kita tebak, pelaku penggebrakkan pintu tersebut adalah Reborn, sang paman dari Sawada bersaudara.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau juga ada disini, Giotto?" Lanjut sang paman setelah melihat sang Sawada tersulung berada di kamar si kembar.

"Ah, aku hanya khawatir pada Tsuna. Karena tadi aku mendengar Tsuna berteriak."

"Hn, _Sou..._"Jawab Reborn setelah mendengar penjelasan Giotto, "Kau juga, cepat turun"

"Baik, paman."

"Aku akan turun."

"Err... _H–ha'i..._"

Dan itulah respon dari Sawada bersaudara setelah mendengar ucapan (baca : perintah) sang paman.

Ah, sepertinya sikap kekanak – kanakan dari sang kakak sulung juga kakak kembar Tsuna, hanya bisa di tunjukkan kepada adik mereka yang paling bungsu.

* * *

**=== Di Ruang Makan ===**

"_Maa_~... Kalian baru turun..." Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam dan kepang satu. Dangan baju model _china _untuk pria yang berwarna merah. "Ayo cepat kalian sarapan. Kalau tidak kalian bisa terlambat." Lanjut pria tersebut seraya memberikan sebuah senyum hangat.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Harus di suruh dulu, baru makan."

"Sudahlah Reborn... Ku dengar Tsuna mimpi buruk. Mungkin tadi dia sedang menenangkan diri, dan sebagai kakak mereka menemani Tsuna." Ucap pria berambut kepang tersebut, sambil menatap Reborn, lalu Tsuna, berakhir pada Giotto dan Tsunayoshi secara bergantian. Tak lupa sebuah senyum hangat yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kurasa bukan begitu, Fon." Kembali Reborn menimpali ucapan pria–yang diketahui bernama Fon.

"Lalu?"

"Hm... Aku yakin Tsuna bukan sedang menenangkan diri. Namun sebaliknya, Tsuna yang tidak 'tenang' karena sikap kedua kakaknya yang sedang berusaha 'menenangkanya'." Ucap Reborn tak jelas dan menekankan nadanya pada kata 'tenang' juga 'menenangkan', seraya menunjukkan _deadly sexy smirk_-nya.

"Ah, aku mengerti..."

Err... Sepertinya Fon benar – benar mengerti, tak disangka! Sebuah senyum dengan wajah _innocent_ itu bisa mengerti ucapan Reborn yang terkesan 'berbahaya' itu.

Dan bagaimana reaksi Sawada bersaudara atas ucapan pamannya yang tak jelas namun berbahaya ini?

Giotto?

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan kedua pria di hadapannya–yang sudah dia anggap sebagai orang tua ini.

Tsunayoshi?

Sebaliknya, dia tak peduli dengan ucapan Reborn ataupun Fon. Dia sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Dan, Tsuna?

Dia hanya bisa membeku dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan sang paman ataupun calon paman*?*nya itu. Dia bahkan tak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan tersebut. Namun karena dia kembali teringat dengan sikap kedua kakaknya ketika berada di kamar.

* * *

**=== Berangkat Sekolah ===**

_CKLEK_

Setelah dipastikan dirinya, Tsunayoshi juga Tsuna siap dan telah memakai sepatu, Giotto membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Fon-_nii,_ Reborn-_jii-san_, kami berangkat." Lalu Giotto berucap–setengah berteriak.

"Ya. Hati – hati di jalan ya~...?" Jawab Fon yang sedang di dapur membereskan piring – piring kotor.

"Ya." Hanya itu yang Giotto ucapkan setelah berpamitan.

_BLAM_

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dari pintu rumah yang sempat terbuka tadi.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berangkat." Kini Reborn lah yang mengeluarkan suara. Tak lupa dengan segelas kopi hitam yang tengah dinikmatinya.

"Ya~..." Dan Fon yang menimpali atas ucapan Rebor.

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Hm..."

"Re–Reborn... Aku sedang mencuci piring..."

"Diamlah..."

Sebenarnya apa yang Reborn lakukan?

Ah, ternyata dia berjalan mendekati Fon lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Reborn meletakkan kedua tangannya, melingkari pinggang Fon yang ramping. Tak lupa dengan dagunya yang dia letakkan di bahu Fon.

"Hah... Kau ini..." Ucap Fon seraya menghela nafas menerima sikap tunangannya. Fon pun mengusap kedua tangan Reborn yang sedang berada di perutnya.

Tunangan? Ya. Fon merupakan tunangan Reborn.

Bagaimana bisa? Tunggu kisah mereka di _chapter – chapter_ berikutnya.

_Ok_?

**oOo **_**Back To Story**_** oOo**

"Kau... Sangat harum..." Ucap Reborn ketika menghirup rambut sang tunangan yang berambut kepang itu.

Dan Fon yang mendengar ucapan Reborn tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"_Xie – xie..._"

"_Hm_..."

Ah, kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan ini. Lebih baik kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Sawada bersaudara yang sedang berangkat sekolah.

* * *

_**=== At The Street ===**_

Terlihat Sawada bersaudara sedang berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Ah, Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi memang masih bersekolah di _Namimori Junior High School (NJHS), _dan mereka masih kelas VIII. Sedangkan Giotto sudah kelas XI dan dia bersekolah di _Namimori Senior High School (NSHS)._

Kenapa mereka berangkat bersama? Karena kebetulan gedung _NJHS _dan_ NSHS _bersebelahan. Namun, tidak berada di area yang sama. Sehingga mereka memiliki pagar sekolah yang berbeda.

**TSUNA **_**POV**_

Hah...

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Seperti biasa, kalau di luar rumah mereka tidak banyak bicara.

Tapi, aku tak habis pikir...

KENAPA MEREKA MENGGANDENG TANGANKU!

Tangan Tsu-_nii_ memegang tangan kiriku. Sedangkan Gio-_nii_ memegang tangan kananku!

Oh _oke, _memang sudah tak aneh mereka seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?

Dan aku tak bisa protes! Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kulihat Tsu-_nii_ sedang mendengar musik menggunakan _earphone _sembari menutup matanya_._

Ah, sepertinya aku setuju dengan ucapan para penggemar Tsu-_nii_ di sekolah. Dia sangat tampan. Terutama jika sedang memejam kan matanya.

Bo–bodoh! Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Dia kakakku!

Lebih baik aku lihat Gio-_nii _sedang apa. Ah dia sedang err... Apa itu?

Gio-_nii _sedang membaca buku. Buku apa?

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Merasa diperhatikan. Giotto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca, lalu menatap Tsuna dan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" Tanya Giotto seraya memberikan senyum menawannya.

"Ah, _etto..._ Kenapa Gio-_nii_ sedari tadi membaca buku. Tidak biasanya membaca buku sambil berangkat sekolah."

"Eh? _Eng_... Sebenarnya hari ini ada ulangan sejarah Jepang. Dan _nii-san_ belum sempat belajar karena tugas yang menumpuk, terutama sebagai _kaichou_." Jelas Giotto seraya memijit keningnya.

Dia menggunakan jempol tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang buku, yang kini terlihat sedang menutup itu.

Entah kenapa kepalanya tiba – tiba pening mengingat tugas yang belum selesai, atau mungkin tidak akan pernah selesai?

"_Hah..._ Aku tahu perasaan itu..." Tsunayoshi yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan musik, kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sepertinya saat mendengarkan musik, _volume_nya tidak terlalu keras, karena dia masih bisa mendengar suara kakak dan adiknya yang sedang mengobrol.

"Apakah sama?" Kini Giotto bertanya pada Tsunayoshi.

"Yah, aku tak habis pikir. Padahal tidak ada pertandingan ataupun lomba. Tetapi, tetap saja banyak laporan yang harus aku baca dan di tanda tangan." Kini Giliran Tsunayoshi lah yang memijit keningnya.

"Kau betul..." Ucap Giotto menyetujui ucapan sang adik.

"Gio-_nii... _Tsu_-nii..._" Lirih Tsuna yang mendengar keluhan dari kakak – kakaknya tersayang.

"Hm?"

"Ya, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Tidak... Ah, kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah."

Tsuna yang bingung untungnya terselamatkan, karena mereka ternyata sudah sampai di depan gerbang _NJHS_.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku harus berpisah dengan kalian." Kini Giotto yang berucap.

"Gio-_nii_... Kita masih bisa bertemu nanti ketika jam istirahat."

"Tsuna benar."

"_Ok, _selama aku tak ada. Kupercayakan Tsuna padamu, Tsunayoshi."

"Tak perlu Gio-_nii_ suruh, aku pasti akan melindungi Tsuna."

_BLUSH_

Mendengar percakapan kakaknya, mau tak mau membuat wajah Tsuna memiliki rona merah.

"Tsu-_nii... _Gio-_nii..._" Lirih Tsuna. Sungguh, Tsuna sedikit bingung. Entah harus merasa senang atau merasa risih memiliki dua kakak yang begitu _overprotective_ padanya.

"_Ok, _kita bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah." Ucap Giotto memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka. Seraya mengusap kepala Tsuna.

_BLUSH_

"Gio-_nii..._" kembali wajah Tsuna dihiasi semburat merah.

Bingung dengan ucapan Giotto?

Ah, sengaja atau hanya kebetulan, halaman belakang _NJHS_ dan _NSHS_ itu saling terhubung tanpa penghalang, karena tidak adanya pagar pembatas untuk halaman tersebut.

"Ya, saat jam makan siang." Kini sang kakak kembar Tsunalah yang menimpali ucapan Giotto.

"Kami tunggu, Gio_-nii..._"

Setelah sepakat, Giotto menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan adik - adik kembarnya menuju gerbang sekolah _NSHS._

Dan setelah Giotto pergi, sepasang anak kembar ini pun pergi menuju gedung sekolah mereka.

"_VOOIIIII!_"

"_Ushishishi_..."

"_Hm_..."

Tepat setelah mereka berdua–Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi melewati gerbang sekolah. Mereka tiba – tiba mendengar suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga disertai tawa unik dan juga suara gumaman seorang err... Yang entah kenapa memakai topi kodok.

Dan, mereka berdua sudah sangat hafal dengan suara – suara unik namun menjengkelkan itu.

"Diamlah. Suara kalian membuatku jengkel." Ucap Tsunayoshi tiba – tiba. Karena dia sudah tak tahan dengan suara – suara unik tersebut.

"Ts–Tsu-_nii_..." Lirih Tsuna saat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tsuna bersembunyi di balik punggung sang kakak seraya meremas pelan bahu Tsunayoshi.

"Tenanglah Tsuna..."

Tsunayoshi berusaha menenangkan sang adik tersayangnya.

"_VOOIIII_!_"_

"Diamlah Squalo. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit." Ucap Tsunayoshi dengan santainya.

"_NA–NANI_?!"

"_Ushishishi_... _Kaichou_ marah pada Squalo~... _Ushishishi_..."

"Kau juga Belphegor! Diamlah! Tawamu membuatku jengkel."

Kini Tsunayoshi memarahi salah seorang siswa _NJHS _yang selalu tertawa unik dan senang sekali memakai tiara.

"Bel _Senpai~... _Kau juga dimarahi _kaichou... _Jadi diamlah~..."

"Ushishishi... Apa katamu kodok sialan?"

"Tidak, Fran benar Bel. Kau harus diam! Dan kau Fran, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan sekumpulan orang tak jelas seperti ini?" Tanya Tsunayoshi seraya memijit keningnya yang tiba – tiba merasa pening.

"_VOOOIIII_! _KAICHOU_ SIALAN! KAU PASTI TAHU KAMI SIAPA?!"

"Ushishishi... Squalo benar.. Kami _VARIA The Genk_! Ushishishi..."

"Senpai~... _Kaichou_ bilang`kan kau harus diam~..."

"Ushishishi... _Teme_!"

Dan, terjadilah pertengkaran tak jelas antara Bel dan Fran.

"Hm... Lalu?"

Mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil antara Bel dan Fran, Tsunayoshi bertanya dengan _simple_nya pada Squalo.

"_VOOOIIIII_! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'LALU'?!"

"_Well,_ maksudku itu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kalian '_Varia The Genk_' ada di hadapanku?" Jelas Tsunayoshi akan maksudnya. Namun terselip nada mengejek di dalamnya.

"_VOOIIII_! BRENGSEK! KAU MENGHINA KAMI!" Ucap (baca :teriak) Squalo saat menyadari nada mengejek dalam ucapan Tsunayoshi.

"Menghina? Aku tidak menghina kalian," ucap Tsunayoshi seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Ah, tetapi baguslah jika kalian merasa terhina." Lanjut Tsunayoshi seraya menunjukkan seringai di wajah tampannya.

"_V–VOOIIII_! KAU! _TEME_!" Teriak Squalo pada Tsunayoshi. Dia sangat tidak terima dengan ucapan sang ketua Osis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

_SRET_

Maka dengan sangat cepat, Squalo menunjukkan pedang yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya.

"_Hm_? Mau bertarung denganku?"

Tsunayoshi yang melihat pedang tersebut, bukannya takut, malah menantang Squalo. Tak lupa dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar.

"S–sudahlah Tsu_-nii_..."

Berbeda dengan Tsunayoshi, Tsuna malah terlihat semakin ketakutan. Terlebih saat melihat Squalo menebas – nebaskan pedangnya pada udara kosong.

"Cukup."

Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup dalam. Dan suara tersebut sanggup membuat seluruh siswa di sana terdiam sesaat.

"Jika kalian ingin bertarung sampai matipun aku tak peduli, tapi jangan di sekolah ini," kembali sang pemilik suara ini berucap."Atau, _KAMIKOROSU!_"

"_HIIIEEE_?! Hi–Hibari-_san_!"

Dan kali ini terdengar sebuah teriakan menyebut nama seseorang yang telah menghentikan pertarungan antara Tsunayoshi dan Squalo.

"_H__n_, _herbivore._" Ucap Hibari sang 'Ketua Komite Disiplin' saat melihat Tsuna.

"Ushishishi... Ini gawat... _Fuki Iinchou_ telah datang. Lebih baik kita pergi Squalo." Bel yang merasakan aura tak enak dari Hibari, segera mengatakan pada Squalo untuk pergi.

"Bel _senpai _ternyata penakut~...!"

Fran yang tak menyadari situasi, malah menghina Bel.

Dan Bel? Dia tidak peduli. Karena dia masih sayang nyawa. Dia tahu kekuatan sang '_Fuuki Iinchou'_ yang sangat disegani di sekolah ini, bahkan di seluruh Namimori.

"_VOOIIII_~...! KAU MAU IKUT BERTARUNG JUGA?" Tanya Squalo pada Hibari.

'Gawat...' Pikir Bel dalam hati saat melihat Squalo mengajak Hibari.

"_Hm_... Menarik... Kau juga ikut _omnivore?_" Tanya Hibari pada Tsunayoshi. yang sepertinya tertarik pada ajakan Squalo.

Belum sempat Tsunayoshi menjawab, ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara.

"_Maa... Maa... _Kalian sedang bermain? Sepertinya seru! Boleh aku ikut?"

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemilik suara ini.

Ya, dia adalah Yamamoto Takeshi. Sang _ace Baseball NJHS_.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Kau itu tak bisa melihat situasi apa?" Kini yang mengeluarkan suara adalah sang pemuda berambut perak disebelahnya.

Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, Tsuna-_sama_! _Ohayou_!" Kini Gokudera–pemuda berambut perak itu menyapa Tsuna. Tak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman yang hanya dia berikan pada Tsuna.

"_O–ohayou mo_, Gokudera-_kun_..." Balas Tsuna pada sapaan Gokudera. Seraya membalas senyuman Gokudera.

_SRET_

Tsunayoshi yang melihat hal itu, memandang Gokudera dengan tatapan tak suka.

Ya, dia tak suka pada orang yang terlalu baik pada Tsuna, karena dia takut Tsuna akan diambil orang tersebut

Oh, hal ini merupakan pengecualian untuk Giotto.

Ah, sunguh kakak yang _overprotective_.

Dan Yamamoto menyadari hal itu. Dengan cepat dia merangkul bahu Gokudera. Dia tak mau kekasihnya dimusuhi oleh kakak dari sahabatnya.

Kekasih? Ah, perlu`kah dijelaskan?

Sepertinya tidak perlu. Atau, nanti saja?

_OK._

Gokudera yang merasakan rangkulan pada bahunya, segera memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!'. Tak lupa dengan semburat merah yang tiba – tiba muncul di wajah Gokudera.

Yamamoto? Seperti biasa, dia hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Dan akhirnya, tatapan tak suka dari Tsunayoshi segera menghilang. Diganti dengan tatapan 'mengerti'.

"_VOOIIII_! BEL! FRAN! LEPASKAN! AKU HARUS MENCINCANG KEDUA ORANG ITU!"

Seakan hampir terlupakan, suara Squalo kembali terdengar. Namun yang mengejutkannya, Bel dan Fran yang sedang menarik paksa Squalo untuk memasuki kelas mereka.

Tsuna yang melihat hal _extreme_ itu, hanya bisa mengusap dadanya.

Tsunayoshi yang melihat sikap Tsuna, tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"_Hm_, kalian juga cepat masuk kelas, bel sekolah sebentar lagi berbunyi! Atau _KAMIKOSROSU_!"

Kini kembali terdengar suara ancaman sang _Fuuki Iinchou_.

"_Maa... Maa..._ Ayo Tsuna, Gokudera. Kita Masuk kelas! Dan _kaichou?_" Tanya Yamamoto pada Tsunayoshi, seraya mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening itu.

"_Cih, Yakyuu-baka_! Ah, ayo kita masuk Tsuna-_sama_!" Ajak Gokudera seraya berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Yamamoto.

"Tsu-_nii..._" Lirih Tsuna saat mendengar ajakan Gokudera.

"Ya, ayo kita masuk, Tsuna."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tsuna, kau tak perlu khawatir._

_Karena kami ada untuk melindungimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Balesan **_**Review**_

_For _**Keirch**

**Me : **YEAH! _Incest and Selfcest! _*teriak _GaJe_* XDDD  
Tsuna emang kelewat _moe!_ XDDD  
_Sankyu _atas _RnR_nya _senpai~...  
_

Dan _ughh..._ Untuk Reborn... Tanya sama Mizu-_senpai_! Daku tahu daku emang gagal! Q.Q *pundung sambil ngelempar kertas _review _ke Mizu-_senpai_**ditebas _senpai_*

**Mizu : **Ara-ara, kiracchi tau benar kelemahan kami, _sankyuu nah_ untuk _review_-nya XDD _We'll keep it up_! *dibantai

_For _**Nats ****Kazucchi**

**Me : **Emang~... Padahal serasa dah banyak, tapi pas di_ publish_ jadi sedikit. (-")a

Ng? Iya, daku UN. Dan sepertinya ini _chap _terakhir sebelum daku _hiatus _dan akan dilanjutkan setelah beres UN_. _Atau mungkin Mizu-_senpai _yang akan melanjutkannya seorang diri? *dicincang _senpai_*

Ya.. Inilah yang dimaksud _fic_t _collab_ itu. Eh? Enak? _SENPAI_~...! Katanya bikin _fict collab _enak ngerjainnya berdua~...! *teriak manggil _senpai_*

**Mizu : **_H-Hieee_?! Memang enak kok :3 Apalagi Lidyacchi sudah lebih expert dari saya, jadi enak deh XD *dikamikorosusuaminyalidyacch i XD

**Me : **_Eng..._ Jujur, memang enak sih... Karena pas bingung dengan ide selanjutnya, ada ide lain yang membantu.. :D  
Tapi, kendalanya juga gak dikit... sekalipun memiliki ide untuk jalan cerita yang sama, tetap saja selalu ada perbedaan untuk ide yang lainnya... Dan, saat di situlah terjadi kebingungan mencari solusinya... ^^'a

_But, overall_ daku sangat menikmatinya! :D

_For _**Tsunayoshi. ciel**

**Mizu** : Bingungya? Q^Q Gomennasai *Bows*

**Me : **Kami memang tak pandai mendeskripsikan perbedaan Tsuna dengan HyperTsuna~.. Q.Q  
Ah ya, _Sankyu_ atas _reviewnya_! :D

_For _**mamitsu27**

**Mizu** : Tsuna kenapa? Kenapa ya? Hehehe~ *Dikeroyok reader *Mati

**Me** : Kenapa ya~...? Mungkin jawabannya belum sekarang... :D *dicekek

_And, sankyu~..._

_For _**LalaNur ****Aprilia**

**Mizu** : UkeTsuna memang the best! XDDD Apalagi selfcest! Incest! Uwoooo! *Apifujomembara *^*

**Me** : Hohoho  
boleh ikut nampar juga? *ditampar duluan*

Ah, ini sudah _update_, _sankyu_~...

_For _**dame ****dame ****no ****ko ****dame ****ku ****chan**

**Mizu** : Pingin liat Tsuna diperebutin? Aku juga! XDD *otakmesum mode ON

**Me** : Lalu, siapa`kah yang akan di pilih Tsuna?

Penasaran? Daku juga! XDDD *digeplak*

Ah, _sankyu_ atas _reviewnya_...

_For _**Yukiko ****Yoora**

**Me :** Ah, Yuki-_san_! Arigatou atas _RnR_nya! :D  
Hum.. Semoga anda suka dengan _chapter_ kali ini! :D

**Mizu :**Sankyuu! XD

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Mizu : **Fuhaaaa… _Chapter_ pertama muncuuul! _Thanks a lot to all of readers who reviewed, favs and alerted this story_! Saya akan selalu mencintai kaliaaan! *emangada yang mau? OTL*

**Me : **_Yatta_~...! Akhirnya kami berdua dapat menyelesaikan chap pertama! Apakah terlalu lama? _Go–gomen_! Ini gara – gara daku sakit! Jadi memperhambat collab dengn Mizu-_senpai! Q.Q_

Untuk saat ini, mungkin ini _chap_ terakhir sebelum daku _Hiatus_ karena UN.

Tapi tenang, setelah UN dan tetek bengek*?* lainnya, daku akan kembali mengerjakan _chap _ini! *memang ada yang nunggu?*

Atau mungkin, selama daku _Hiatus_, _fict_ ini akan dilanjutkan oleh Mizu-_senpai_ saja? *ditendang _senpai*_

Ah, cukup segini saja bacot _GaJe_ku! And, _sankyu_ atas _review_ kalian semua~...

_**For now, R**__**n**__**R**__** again**__** Please?**_ *puppy eyes gagal* XDD


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N :**_

_**Me **_**: **_FUAHHHHH~_...! UJIANNYA DAH SELESAI DARI MINGGU KEMAREN TAPI KENAPA DAKU BARU BISA _COLLAB_ LAGI SEKARANG~...!? _G-gomen ne _Mizu-_senpai~... _*gegulingan**pundung di pojokan*

Ma-maaf ji-jika chapter kali ini jauh dari harapan _readers_... Huwe... _Senpai_~... *meluk senpai+nangis Gaje* TTATT

**Mizu** : *bales peluk lidyacchi* _maa, maa_ :D  
Mohon maaf pada para _reader _yang telah menunggu *_bow_* Selamat menikmati, _goshujin-sama_~! *_error _abis nonton _anime harem_*dicekeklidyacchi* XDD

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
**__**Sawada Family Love Story **__**© Belongs To**__** Mizurin Namikaze and Me**_

**.**

_**RATE  
T**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**__  
__**Let's see later**_** *ditabok*  
Pokoknyahampirsemua**_**pair**_**.**

**.**

_**GENRE  
Humor and Romanc**__**e**_

**.**

_**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy/ YAOI, typo(s)**__**.OOC. AU. Adult**_**Arcobaleno.  
Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Tsuna adalah dame-Tsuna, sedangkan Tsunayoshi adalah **_**Hyper**_**Tsuna.  
Gokudera akan memanggil ****Dame-****Tsuna dengan sebutan Tsuna-**_**sama.**_

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Giotto, Tsuna, dan Tsunayoshi merupakan saudara kandung. Giotto sang kakak sulung serta Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi merupakan sepasang anak kembar, yang entah mengapa sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya jika sang sulung dan sang kakak kembar memiliki rasa yang tak wajar pada si bungsu? Apa reaksi Tsuna yang merupakan anak bungsu menyikapi rasa tersebut? Ah, tak lupa kisah sang paman sadis yang hidup bersama mereka bertiga, turut mewarnai kisah unik di dalam keluarga Sawada.**

**.**

"**Blablabla" :Berbicarasepertibiasa**

'**Blablabla' :Berbicaradalamhati**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE?**__**DON'T READ!**__**  
**_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Karena Tsuna hanya milik kami!_

_Seorang pun tak boleh memiliki Tsuna, selain kami!_

_Hanya KAMI!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**oOo Sawada Family Love Story oOo**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Terlihat beberapa orang siswa yang berlalu lalang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Dan mereka tak mau mengambil resiko untuk terlambat dan berakhir di ujung _tonfa_ metal milik sang _Fuki Iinchou._

Terlihat tiga orang siswa yang berdiri di depan kelas VII-C. Dan salah satu yang beriris _caramel _berucap,

"Tsu- _nii_ aku masuk kelas, _ne_?"

"Ah, ya masuklah... Kita bertemu lagi di halaman belakang bersama Gio-_nii, Ok_?" Ujar laki – laki beriris _orange_ yang diajak bicara oleh Tsuna. Seraya memberikan senyum hangatnya, hanya untuk Tsuna.

"_Ha'i... _Tsu_-nii_!" Jawab Tsuna dengan mantapnya.

"Serahkan saja urusan Tsuna-sama padaku, Tsunayoshi-_sama_!" Ucap Gokudera tiba – tiba.

"Hm?" Sahut Tsunayoshi seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ahahaha... Kau bersemangat sekali, Gokudera!" Kini Yamamotolah yang berujar, "Kami akan menjaga Tsuna. Kau tenang saja, _Kaichou_!" Lanjutnya dengan Mantap.

"Ah, baiklah... Aku percayakan Tsuna pada kalian..." Ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Tsuna, "Aku ke kelasku dulu ya, Tsuna!" Ucapnya kembali seraya berjalan menjauhi ketiga orang tersebut.

"... I-iya Tsu-_nii_..." Jawab Tsuna sekenanya dengan kepala yang menunduk kebawah karena malu.

Ah, memiliki kakak yang _overprotective_ memang memalukan! Tapi, jika kakak tersebut tampan? Tak masalah bukan? O-oh, _o-ok,_ kembali ke cerita.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Tepat setelah ketiganya masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat di dalam kelas VII-C, dan seorang guru telah ada di kelas tersebut, para murid mempersiapkan buku pelajaran mereka.

Namun, sang guru tidak segera memulai pelajaran dan berkata, "_Minna_... Sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya,_ Sensei _akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan dari negara Italia namun keturunan jepang." Beredehem sebentar, "Ehem! Kalau begitu, perkenalkan dirimu, Kozato-_san_." Ucap guru tersebut pada seseorang di luar kelas.

"_H-hai... Boku wa Kozato Enma desu__,__y__oroshiku minna.._." lirihnya pelan saat memperkenalkan diri.

Saat mendengar perkenalan dari siswa berambut merah itu, terdengar bisik – bisik dari sebagian siswa dan ada juga yang mengucap '_Yoroshiku' _sebagai balasan dari ucapan pria mungil nan manis namun berwajah _madesu_ di depan sana.

"_Yare – yare... _ Jangan berisik... Nanti kalian bisa lebih berkenalan dengannya... Dan Kozato-_san_, silahkan duduk di sebelah Sawada Tsuna! Sawada, angkat tangan mu!" jelas sang guru.

Seketika, Tsuna mengangkat tangannya. Lalu, Enma menganggukan kepalanya, dan berjalan menuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya.

Tsuna yang melihat Enma segera tersenyum ramah, dan Enma yang melihat Tsuna yang tersenyum ikut tersenyum lembut.

Namun,

_BRUK_

Enma tiba – tiba terjatuh akibat jalannya dihalangi sebuah kaki milik salah satu siswa di sana.

"..." Enma tak merintih ataupun mengeluh, sekalipun sebagian siswa mentertawakannya.

"Kozato-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si guru.

"_Hai,__ daijoubu-desu..."_ ucapnya pelan.

Tsuna yang melihat kejadian itu menatap Enma khawatir,

"Kau terluka?"

Enma yang merasa senang ada seseorang yang khawatir padanya, akhirnya dia tersenyum kembali seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa – apa. Dan Enma segera duduk untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

_**=== Skip Time ===**_

Saat jam istirahat terlihat beberapa siswa berada di dalam kelas VII-C. Dan diantaranya adalah sang _ace baseball, _si _genius _berambut silver, sang pemuda _brunette nan _imut serta sang pemuda berambut merah yang terdiam di bangkunya.

Tsuna yang melihat Enma tak di dekati siapapun memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan.

"_Uhm... E-etto... Ore wa Sawada Tsuna desu! Yoroshiku uhm_-..."

"Enma... panggil saja aku Enma, Sawada-_san_..." Ujar Enma dengan ramahnya.

"Ah, _ha'i_! Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Tsuna, ne?" Pinta Tsuna dengan senyum lembutnya.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melihat Tsuna bercakap – cakap dengan Enma, segera mendekati mereka.

"_Yo_! Murid baru! Aku Yamamoto Takeshi..." ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum '_easy-going_'nya.

"_Cih_, Gokudera Hayato..." Ucap sang pria berambut silver.

"Salam kenal..." Lirih pelan Enma.

Saat mereka berbincang – bincang, terdengar sebuah suara _baritone _khas sang kakak kembar Tsuna yang mengiterupsi mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, Tsu-_nii!_" ucap Tsuna senang.

"_Hm_... Tsuna, ayo kita ke halaman belakang... Ingat ucapan Gio-_nii_?" Tanya Tsunayoshi dengan senyum lembut dan mata penuh ketegasan pada Tsuna.

"_Ha'i ... Touzen_!" Tsuna mengangguk semangat dan meninggalkan mereka, "Aku pergi dulu ne, Yamamoto, Gokudera-_kun_, Enma-_kun_! Maaf tak bisa bersama kalian..." Tsuna menghampiri Tsunayoshi sembari membawa _bento_nya.

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu, ayo Gokudera!" Ucap Yamamoto pada Gokudera dengan semangatnya, "Kau mau ikut bersama kami, Enma?" Ajak Yamamoto pada Enma.

"_Iie..._ Aku akan bersama seseorang saja..." ucap Enma dengan ramah.

Sesaat sebelum Yamamoto bertanya, sebuah suara cukup nyaring menghamipiri pendengaran mereka, "_Minna~..._ Apakah Kozato Enma ada di sini~...?"

Terlihat sang pemilik suara adalah seorang pria berambut putih dan menggunakan jas putih seraya menggenggam sebungkus marshmallow dan ber_name tag_ 'Byakuran Gesso'.

"A-aku disini Byakuran-_san_..." Sahut Enma, "Yamamoto-_san_, Gokudera-_san_, aku permisi." Ujar Enma seraya meninggalkan pasangan tersebut serta menghampiri pria yang mencarinya.

"_Oush_!" Hanya Yamamotolah yang merespon ucapan Enma. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke atap, Hayato."

_BLUSH_

"Jangan panggil dengan nama kecilku saat di luar, _Yakyu baka_!" Ucap Gokudera seraya menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghampiri wajahnya.

"Ahahaha... _Ha'i ha'i..._" Seketika tawa Yamamoto terdengar, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke atap! Aku membawa _sushi_ spesial!" Ajak Yamamoto kembali seraya merangkul bahu Gokudera.

Ah~... Mereka memang pasangan yang manis, bukan?

Tunggu, Kalian penasaran dengan pasangan mana? 8059, 10000, atau G2772?

Eh? _Ok_, karena ini _fict_ tokoh utamanya G2772, jadi kita lihat bagaimana keadaan G2772 saat ini!

**=== Di Halaman Belakang Sekolang ===**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _ dengan bentuk melawan gravitasi dan mata seindah _blue sapphire _sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Lalu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Tsuna! Tsunayoshi!" Panggil pemuda _blonde _itu memanggil adik – adiknya.

"Maaf Gio-_nii_, kami terlalu lama." Ucap Tsuna seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa - apa Tsuna." Ujar Giotto seraya tersenyum hangat.

Untunglah saat ini keadaan halaman sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, pasti para perempuan – perempuan akan menjerit _GaJe _saat melihat senyum menawan milik sang _kaicho_ NSHS.

_BLUSH_

Tsuna yang melihat senyum Giotto tak kuasa untuk tidak merona. Akhirnya dia segera duduk dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Gio-_nii_, Kau membuatnya malu." Ucap Tsunayoshi seraya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap sang adik terbungsunya.

Giotto yang melihat reaksi Tsuna, ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Su-sudahlah! A-ayo cepat kita makan _bento_ kita!" Ucap Tsuna dengan gugup seraya membuka _bento_nya dan menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan menaikkan tempat makanannya.

Tapi, hal tak terduga terjadi.

Dengan cepat Giotto dan Tsunayoshi segera menurunkan tangan Tsuna yang memegang tempat _bento_nya, lalu keduanya,

_CUP_

Mencium pipi Tsuna secara bersamaan.

_BLUSH_

Tsuna yang mendapatkan prilaku dari kedua kakaknya hanya bisa terkejut.

"Tsu-_nii_! Gio-_nii_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Pekik Tsuna tertahan.

"Menciummu." Jawab _simple _dan serempak dari kedua kakak Tsuna.

Tsuna yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop _ria. "Ugh... Maksudku, kenapa kalian menciumku?!" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah bingung campur kesal hingga terlihat semakin imut.

"Itu karena kau terlalu imut, Tsuna!" Jawab Giotto dengan santainya.

"Aku ini laki – laki! Dan laki – laki tidak imut, Gio-_nii_!" Ucap Tsuna seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan ucapan Gio-_nii_, Tsuna." Kali ini Tsunayoshi berucap dan mendukung ucapan Giotto.

"Tsu-_nii_!" Pekik Tsuna kembali.

Ah~... Sungguh acara makan siang yang sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

**oOo Sawada Family Love Story oOo**

Para siswa segera keluar dari kelas mereka sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Tak terkecuali sang cowok _brunette_ dan bermata _caramel _ ini.

"Tsuna-_sama, _apa anda akan pulang bersama Tsunayoshi-_sama_?" Tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa, Gokudera-_kun?_"

"_Iie-desu... _Sepertinya, _uhm_... Aku tak bisa menemani Tsuna-_sama _untuk menunggu Tsunayoshi-_sama. Hontou ni gomenasai!_" Ucap Gokudera seraya membungkukan badannya sedalam – dalamnya.

"E-eh? _Iie, daijoubu..." _jawab Tsuna memaklumi, "Apa kau sedang ada urusan Gokudera-_kun_?" Tanya Tsuna cukup penasaran.

"_Etto_... Begitulah..." Lirih Gokudera seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa kok." Tsuna tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Gokudera.

Kemudian Gokudera pamit pada Tsuna dan pergi sendirian karena Yamamoto sedang mengikuti latihan di _club Baseball._

"Etto... _Uhm_... Tsuna-_kun_, boleh`kah aku meminta tolong?"

Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara lembut berasal dari sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Enma? Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Bisa`kah kau antar aku ke ruang UKS? A-aku lupa letaknya. Padahal tadi sudah diberitahu oleh Byakuran-_san_..." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Eh? UKS?! Kau sakit Enma?" Tanya Tsuna yang khawatir.

"Tidak... Hanya, aku akan pulang bersama Byakuran-_san_ yang sedang di UKS. Dia bilang, saat pulang aku harus ke tempatnya, karena dia akan telat keluar."

"Byakuran...-_san_?" Tanya Tsuna yang makin bingung.

"Eh? Dia adalah kakak sepupu jauhku. Dia yang tadi siang mencariku. Jadi, _uhmm_... Bisa`kah?" Tanya Enma yang sedikit gelisah.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ayo! Kebetulah, ruang UKS melewati kelas kakakku!" Ajak Tsuna seraya menarik tangan Enma.

"_ ..._" Enma mengangguk mantap.

Saat ini kedua pemuda imut itu saling berjalan beriringan. Dan, disini Tsuna mengetahui bahwa Enma merupakan saudara sepupu jauh dari seorang Byakuran Gesso, yang ikut pindah bersama Enma ke Namimori. Dan Byakuran kini merupakan guru penjaga UKS yang baru.

'Pantas tadi dia menggunakan jas putih...' Pikir Tsuna dalam hatinya.

Belum saja Tsuna sampai di kelas kakaknya apalagi UKS, mereka–Tsuna dan Enma di hadang para siswa laki – laki berjumlah lima orang yang memiliki tampang sangar. Oh, tidak! Ini bukan _Varia The Genk_. Lagipula bukan`kah anggota _Varia The Genk_, tidak semuanya sangar? Yah, kecuali _boss_nya.

_O-ok_. Mereka hanya siswa dengan tampang yang sok di sangar – sangarin biar keliatan sangar.

"_Hm_... Mangsa baru..." Ucap salah seorang siswa sangar yang sedikit tambun.

"Kau benar, enaknya diperas kantongnya. Atau... Tubuhnya ya?" Kini yang berucap adalah seorang pria yang paling tinggi seraya menjilat lidahnya.

Tsuna dan Enma yang dasarnya memang _uke_ sejati, tentunya sangat ketakutan melihat para siswa tersebut. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat, dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

_GREP_

"Aku mau yang berambut coklat ini. Apa, tubuhnya semanis coklat ya?"

Salah satu diantara mereka memegang lengan Tsuna seraya menjilati tangan Tsuna.

Dan mata Tsuna terbelalak kaget. Dia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sepatahpun. Sedangkan Enma pun sama – sama ketakutan.

_BUAGH_

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar sebuah pukulan keras dan telak pada rahang salah satu siswa sangar tersebut.

_KRAK_

Terdengar suara tulang yang bergeser.

Kemudian semua mata tertuju pada si pelaku pemukulan, lalu,

_GLEK_

Terdengar suara ludah yang ditelan paksa dari para siswa sangar tersebut.

"_K-kaicho..._" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Ya, si pelaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjabat sebagai _Kaichou_ di NJHS.

Saat Tsunayoshi melihat tangan adik tersayangnya sedang di pegang oleh orang – orang yang menurut Tsunayoshi 'bajingan'. Tak ayal membuat dia menggeram hebat,

"Kalian berani menyentuhnya lagi! Ku pastikan kematian akan menjemput kalian saat ini juga!" Geram Tsunayoshi penuh emosi.

Para siswa sangar itu segera mundur dan lari ketakutan. Mental mereka menciut, mengingat Sawada Tsunayoshi bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Orang yang bisa menyeimbangi keganasan sang _Fuki Iinchou_ bukan lah orang sembarangan,`kan?

Enma yang melihat para siswa sangar itu sudah pergi, akhirnya bernafas lega.

Tapi tidak dengan Tsuna, dia masih _shock._

"Tsuna-kun, kau tak apa?" Tanya Enma berusaha menyadarkan Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi segera menghampiri Tsuna dan,

_GREP_

Dia memeluk erat Tsuna.

"Tsuna, tenanglah... Sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa." Ucap Tsunayoshi seraya menenangkan Tsuna dalam pelukannya.

"_Hiks... _Tsu-_nii... _A-aku takut... _Hiks_..." Isak Tsuna seraya meremas seragam Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi merasakan tubuh Tsuna bergetar hebat.

Takut.

Tsunayoshi dapat merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan Tsuna.

Dan hal itu membuat Tsunayoshi menggeram marah.

'Tak akan ku maafkan!' Batinnya.

Enma yang melihat keadaan Tsuna mau tak mau ikut merasa sedih.

"Tsuna-_kun_..." Lirihnya.

Tsunayoshi yang mendengar seseorang memanggil adiknya segera menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Tsunayoshi dengan dinginnya.

"E-eh? A-aku Kozato Enma... Murid pindahan..." Jelas Enma diiringi keluarnya keringat dingin merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari seseorang yang mirip Tsuna namun lebih tegas terutama mata _orange_nya.

Tsunayoshi yang baru ingat bahwa memang ada berkas tentang murid pindahan pada berkas di ruangan OSIS segera mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bersama adikku?" Tanya Tsunayoshi kembali masih mendekap Tsuna.

"_Etto_... T-tadi Gokudera-_san_ tak bisa pulang bersama Tsuna-_kun_, dan Yamamoto-_san_ sedang latihan. A-aku meminta Tsuna-_kun_ untuk mengantarku ke ruang UKS. D-dan Tsuna-_kun_ bilang kebetulan melewati kelas S-sawada-_san_..." Jelas Enma dengan nada yang semakin gugup.

"Hm... Mau apa kau ke ruang UKS? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tsunayoshi yang kini terlihat seperti detektif.

"_Ararara_~... Itu karena En-_chan _mencariku~..." Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_ bagi Enma, sedangkan asing bagi Tsunayoshi.

'En-_chan_?' Batin Tsunayoshi, namun tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Lalu Tsunayoshi melihat orang tersebut.

'Byakuran Gesso.' Batinnya saat melihat _Name Tag _pria berjas itu. 'Guru UKS yang baru, huh?' Batinnya lagi.

"Hm... Terima kasih _Kaichou_~... Sepertinya kau telah menyelamatkan sepupuku dari para orang – orang yang jahat~..." Ucap Byakuran dengan nada ceria.

"B-Byakuran-_san_..." Lirih Enma.

"En-_chan? _Kau tidak apa – apa`kan?" Ucap Byakuran mendekati Enma.

"B-Byakuran-_san_!" Seketika Enma memeluk Byakuran.

Ternyata Enma juga sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah... " Ucap Byakuran seraya mengusap helaian rambut merah milik Enma, "Aku mendengar dari siswa lain bahwa ada dua orang siswa sedang di labrak oleh siswa berwajah seram~... Aku yakin itu kau~... Jadi, aku segera mencarimu~... Namun sepertinya aku terlambat~..." Ucap Byakuran menenangkan Enma.

"_G-gomen_..." Lirih Enma dalam dekapan Byakuran.

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Byakuran. "Ah, sekali lagi, _Sensei _ucapkan terima kasih _kaichou~..._ Kami pulang dulu, _Jaa na~..."_

Byakuran dan Enma pun sudah pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"T-Tsu-_nii..._" Panggil Tsuna pada Tsunayoshi. Sepertinya tangisnya telah mereda.

"Ya, Tsuna?"

"_G-gomen ne_... A-aku me-memang tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri..." Lirih Tsuna seraya memeluk erat Tsunayoshi.

"_Sstt_... Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Aku kakakmu tapi tak bisa melindungimu..."

"_Hiks.._." Isak Tsuna.

"Ada apa ini?!" Terdengar suara _Bass_ yang khas milik Giotto.

"Orang – orang brengsek." Jawab Tsunayoshi pendek.

"Lagi?" Tanya Giotto.

"Ya." Jawab Tsunayoshi pelan, "Ah, Gio-_nii _kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Tsunayoshi saat sadar bahwa mereka masih di dalam gedung sekolah NJHS.

"Aku menunggu kalian di gerbang sedari tadi. Namun entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat tak enak tentang Tsuna." Jeda Giotto, "Dan, aku memasuki gedung ini lalu melihat seorang siswa berambut merah bersama seorang guru berjas putih. Guru tersebut mengatakan bahwa kalian masih di gedung ini."

"Ya, begitulah..." Tsunayoshi menghela nafas memikirkan para siswa yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

"Tsuna... Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Giotto yang kini telah berada di belakang Tsuna dan mendekap Tsuna yang berada di pelukan Tsunayoshi dari belakang. Hingga Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi berada di dekapan Giotto.

Dan tidak ada perlawanan dari mereka , ini sudah dianggap hal biasa.

Giottopun merasakan bahwa Tsuna mengangguk. Lalu berkata,

"Ayo... Kita pulang, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi..." Lirih Giotto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tak peduli siapapun orangnya,_

_Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti adikku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balesan **_**Review :**_

_**For LalaNur Aprilia**_

**_Me _**: Ah ini sudah _update_, _g-gomen_ telat... Q.Q

Untuk RebornxFonnya simpen dulu ya? :D  
He? Daku lebih suka RF dibanding RL~...

_Sankyu_ atas _RnR_nya~...

_**Mizu : **_Iyakan?! G2772 memang _something_ bangetkan?! XD *_sotoy_ *diinjek  
_Arigatou__Revi_-nya!

_**For Keirch**_

_**Mizu : **_Sama! Ane juga ngakak waktu baca XDD Dan Reborn-nya sudah lebih baik? _Yatta_! XD9  
_Thanks for the review_! XD

_**Me**_ : N-ngakak? Apa kah begitu aneh? OAO  
He? Reborn dah lebih baik? Itu berkat Mizu-_senpai_! Dia paling paham tentang Reborn dibanding daku! XDD *taburbunga* *ditendang*

Ah, sankyu atas _RnR_nya dan semangatnya~... XDD

_**For mamitsu27**_

_**Me : **__G-gomen _telat update... *pundung dipojokan*

Uhm... Benarkah baru kali ini? Bagaimana tanggapan Mami-_san _tentang pair RF? :D

Ah, _sankyu _atas _RnR_nya~... :D

_**Mizu : **_Banyak _pair_~ makin menambah segar suasana! XDd

_Arigatou__Reviewnya_ ;)

_**For dame dame no ko dame ku chan**_

_**Mizu : **_Ho hoo? Ada yang minta naik _rate_ nih! XDDD Gimana Lidyacchi? *_smirk_*

_Thanks for the review_! XD

_**Me **_**: **Aww... Naik _Rate_? Hum... masih rahasia... XDD (ditabok)

Jadi, tetap pantengin terus _fict_ ini ya? XDD

_**For fajrikyoya**_

_**Me : **_Ah, si nanas?! GAK RELA! *ngamuk+pasang bendera anti 6927/6918* *dilempar nanas*

Sepertinya permintaan Fajrik-_san _tak bisa ku kabulkan... _G-gomen_... Q.Q

Enma? Tuh dia diatas bareng 'seseorang'... XDD

_Sankyu _atas _RnRnya_~... :D

_**Mizu : **_Loh? BukannyaTsuna sudah punya pacar ya? *sokbego*ditabok*XDD

_Arigatou for the review desu_! XD

_**For Hikari Chrysant**_

_**Mizu : **__Incest_ dan _selfcest_memang sesuatuuuhh! XDDD *_alay_*dibuang*  
_Thanks for the revi_~ XD

_**Me**_ : _G-gomen_ telat _update~_... Tapi, semoga and puas dengan _chap_ ini~...

_Sankyu_ atas _RnR_nya~... :D *ngibarin bendera _incest_ dan _selfcest_*

_**For ChiyoTheBlackCat**_

_**Me **__: _Chiyo-_san_~... _Gomen_ telat... hiks... *meluk Chiyo* *dicekek*

He? Harem? _Wakakak_ *digiles*

Hm... _Incest_ dan _selfcest_ memang sesuatu.. XDD

Rusuh boleh, kalo niat ngerusuhin si nanas... *dilempar nanas*

Ah, _sankyu _atas_ RnR_nya_~..._

_**Mizu **_: Kol*rnya Muku?! Minta! XDD *mesumnyakumat*

* * *

**A/N :**

**Mizu :** Uh oh! Lihat! ByakuEnma! *cheers*

Dan tiga saudara itu makin keceh ajah! XDD

Kira-kira siapa yang bakal jadian sama Tsuna ya? Nantikan di Episode selanjutnya!

_**Me :**_ Hum! _Anyway_, bagaimana menurut _minna-san chap_ ini? Mengecewakan? _Gomen_…

Ah, buat _fans_ RebornFon, maaf kami tak menampilkannya di _chap_ ini… Q.Q

Ah, dan buat _reader_ yang dah setia nunggu ini _fict,_ _hontou ni arigatou~…_ Juga para _reader_ yang dah ngingetin tentang _fic_ ini supaya _update_! Entah dari _PM_ ataupun _FB_.. :D

_Gomen,_ bukannya gak mau _update,_ tapi daku emang lelet… Padahal Mizu-_senpai_ dah siap untuk melanjutkan ini _fict_…

_Saa~_…

Semoga _fict_ ini masih ada yang mau _review_! Jadi,

_**Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
